Coincidencia, destino Tú y yo
by Lady-Snail
Summary: Si nos conociamos antes, por qué no conocernos hoy? Dos vidas que vuelven a cruzarse, dos chicas que deberán volver a conocerse y luchar para estar juntas... ¿Qué nos traerá esta historia?


Llevaba mucho tiempo corriendo, probablemente más de una hora, pues recuerdo que en el momento en que todo pasó recién había comenzado a atardecer, pero ahora el cielo estaba completamente oscuro. ¿El motivo de correr tanto? Quería arrancar de todo, de todos… La única persona a la que podría llamar amigo, la única compañía que tenía en esta vida me había fallado. El que fue mi apoyo luego de todo lo que había vivido, luego de 3 años de relación, mi novio Yuuno, me engañaba con una chica. Mientras caminaba a mi departamento después de hacer unas compras los vi saliendo de una tienda. No pasaba nada, eran amigos pensé ingenuamente, él no me engañaría... Pero en ese minuto él y la chica se besaron. Vi todo mi mundo caer y hacerse pedazos y no pude soportar lo que tenía ante mis ojos. Corrí, corrí todo lo que mi cuerpo me permitió. Me detuve en lo que parecía un pequeño parque y caí de rodillas en el pasto, estaba muy cansada y el cuerpo me pesaba, mis ojos se cerraron sin darme cuenta.

_*Flashback*_

_-¡Nanoha-chan no te alejes mucho! –Gritaba a lo lejos una mujer de ojos azules como el mar y cabello cobrizo a una pequeña muy parecida a ella.-_

_- De acuerdo oka-san. –Le respondió la pequeña esbozando una sonrisa desde donde estaba.-_

_La niña comenzó a pasearse por el parque buscando algo con que en los columpios que estaban frente a ella divisó a una pequeña de al parecer su misma edad, era rubia y de unos peculiares ojos carmesí, estaba sola balanceándose pero tenía una mirada triste que se mantenía pegada al suelo, Nanoha decidió acercarse, tal vez podía hacerla sonreír y hacerse su amiga._

_-¿Por qué estás tan sola?. –Pregunto Nanoha al sentarse en el columpio a su lado.-_

_-A los niños no les gusta jugar conmigo porque dicen que mis ojos son muy raros. –Respondió la pequeña rubia sin quitar los ojos del suelo.-_

_-Mou esos niños son unos tontos. –Dijo algo indignada Nanoha.- ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?. –Dijo la pequeña cobriza dedicándole una tierna sonrisa a la niña.-_

_-¿Enserio? –Preguntó la pequeña rubia sorprendida, con una sonrisa en el rostro y por fin mirando a los ojos a Nanoha.-_

_-Hermosa… -Dijo de pronto Nanoha deslumbrada por la intensidad de los ojos y la sonrisa de la rubia.-_

_-¿Eh? –La pequeña rubia se sonrojó sin entender muy bien el repentino comentario.-_

_-Nyahaha lo siento, es solo que cuando sonríes tus ojos brillan y te hace ver más hermosa de lo que ya parecías.- Respondió Nanoha riendo.-_

_-Gra… Gracias… -Dijo con un sonrojo aún mayor la niña ojirubí.-_

_Luego de esto las niñas estuvieron largo rato jugando y riendo en el parque, estaban demasiado concentradas en lo entretenidas que estaban demasiado entretenidas como para notar que ya debían volver con sus madres. De pronto una mujer de hermosos ojos y cabello aguamarina se acercó llamando a la pequeña rubia y entonces debieron despedirse._

_-Gracias por jugar conmigo… -Habló la pequeña de ojos carmesí a su nueva amiguita.-_

_-De nada. –Sonrió- Por cierto, mi nombre es Nanoha, espero podamos volver a jugar otro día._

_-Adiós Nanoha. –Dijo sonrojada la pequeña rubia.-_

_-Adiós. –Sonrió y beso la mejilla de su amiga logrando que se sonrojara un poco más.-_

_Al marcharse la pequeña buscó a su madre por el parque cuando notó que esta se acercaba corriendo y llorando hacía ella para tomarla e ir rápidamente a casa. Al llegar a la entrada esta estaba siendo consumida por una gran cantidad de llamas. Su madre la dejó a cargo de una vecina y al acercarse su padre le entregó a su pequeño cachorro, luego de eso padre y madre entraron en la casa que ya comenzaba a derrumbarse…_

_*Fin Flashback*_

-¡Rayos! Otra vez esa pesadilla… Odio recordar ese día. –Susurró para si la joven.-

-¿Estás bien?... –Una joven estaba frente a ella observándola con preocupación.-

-¿Ah? Oh si, estoy bien… -No se había percatado de la presencia de la joven frente a ella.-

-¿Segura? Estás llorando, eso no me parece estar bien…-La chica la miraba fijamente.-

-¿Eh? –No se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando.-

-Ten… -La chica frente a ella sonrió y le extendió su pañuelo.-

-Gra…Gracias. –Esa chica se le hacía familiar, pero seguro solo estaba imaginando cosas, tomó el pañuelo y le devolvió una sincera sonrisa.-

-Hermosa… -Susurro de pronto la mujer lo suficientemente fuerte para que Nanoha escuchara.-

-… -La cobriza se puso como un tomate ante tal comentario.-

-Oh… ¡Lo siento! No fue mi intención incomodarte. –Soltó de pronto la chica frente a ella.- Por cierto, mi nombre es Fate, Fate Testarossa Harlaown, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Na… Nanoha Takamachi. –Se dio el tiempo de observar a la chica en detalle, seguramente esta tendría su misma edad, era rubia y de unos ojos carmesí que a Nanoha le parecían demasiado hermosos.-

-Nanoha… -Sonrió.- ¿Qué haces a esta hora tan sola en este lugar?-Preguntó una Fate extrañada.-

-Yo… No lo sé, nyahaha… Espera ¿Qué hora es? -Tras escuchar las palabras de Fate se preocupó, no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí.-

-Son las 11 de la noche. -Respondió la ojirubí.-

-¡Rayos! El autobús ya no pasa a esta hora… Mou Tendré que caminar de regreso, aunque…-La cobriza bajó su vista pensando.-

-¿Aunque? -La miraba una curiosa Fate.-

-¿Puedes decirme en dónde estamos? -Nanoha notó que en ningún momento se fijó a que lugar había llegado.-

-Claro, estamos en el centro de Uminari.-Respondió la rubia con tranquilida.-

-… Creo que corrí más de lo que creía…-La ojiazul estaba confundida.-

-¿Dónde vives?-Preguntó Fate con su vista puesta en ella.-

-Nyahaha bueno la verdad es que vivo en la parte norte de Uminari.-Dijo Nanoha

-Espera… ¿Llegaste hasta aquí corriendo? –Fate estaba sorprendida, pues desde el norte hasta allí a pie era aproximadamente una hora y media.-

-Si. –Respondió.- Mou no sé como regresaré…. –Susurró para si la ojiazul.-

-Vamos, yo te llevo, también vivo en la parte norte.-Fate se levantó y con una sonrisa le tendió la mano a Nanoha para levantarse, habían permanecido todo ese tiempo sentadas en el pasto.-

-¿Segura?... Después de todo soy una desconocida. –Dijo Nanoha, con un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos.-

-No lo eres Nanoha, porque ya sé tu nombre. Además estás realmente lejos y tengo justo un casco de repuesto. Vamos, tengo la motocicleta estacionada muy cerca de aquí. –Tomó a Nanoha de la mano y la llevó hacia el lugar donde estaba su moto.-

En el camino Nanoha luego de darle la dirección a Fate prefirió mantenerse en silencio, de alguna manera disfrutaba mucho el calor que irradiaba Fate, nunca había sentido tal calidez y seguridad con alguien, ni siquiera con Yuuno. Pero Fate la tranquilizaba bastante, no sabía si era suerte o algo por el estilo, pero si que agradecía haberla conocido, era como si hubiese caído del cielo como un ángel cuando más ayuda necesitaba.

-Es aquí ¿no? –Fate detuvo la moto frente a un edificio.-

-¿Eh? Oh si, es aquí, nyahaha no había notado que ya habíamos llegado, muchas gracias Fate-chan.-Lanzó sin notar lo último.-

-… -Fate se sorprendió.-

-¡Lo siento! Mou que confianzuda soy, perdón por incomodarte... –Dijo Nanoha apenada al notar como había nombrado a la joven ojirubí.-

-Jajaja no te preocupes, sólo me sorprendió, pero no me molesta que me llames así, y de nada.-sonrió a Nanoha.-

-Fue genial conocerte Fate-chan, no sé qué habría hecho sin tu ayuda hoy… -Nanoha bajó apenada su mirada.-

-No me agradezcas, es más, si vuelves a necesitar ayuda o algo por el estilo llámame. –Sacó de su bolsillo un papel y escribió en el su número de celular.- Aquí tienes mi número, quisiera saber más de ti, sobre todo que ocurrió hoy… Pero debes estar cansada, esperaré tu llamada. –Fate le sonrió y encendió su moto para irse.-

-Gracias Fate-chan, Adiós. –Nanoha sonrió, la verdad es que también quisiera saber más sobre Fate, pero tenía razón, estaba agotada. Sin duda la llamaría pronto.-

-Ya no me agradezcas. –Dijo Fate sonriendo y guiñándole el ojo.- Adiós Nanoha. –Hizo un gesto con su mano y se fue.-

Realmente había sido un día loco, Nanoha entró a su departamento y su perro corrió a recibirla moviendo alegremente su cola de un lado hacía otro, Nanoha lo acarició sonriendo, le dio algo de comida y se dirigió a su habitación, se cambió de ropa y se tumbó en su cama. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza pero ya tendría tiempo mañana de pensar todo con claridad, ahora debía descansar. La última imagen que tuvo antes de dormirse fue la sonrisa de Fate. En la mañana siguiente se dirigió a su pequeña pastelería, al menos podía cocinar para no pensar tanto en lo ocurrido con Yuuno.

-Disculpe señorita ¿Cuánto…? ¿Nanoha?-La muchacha ni siquiera se había detenido a mirar quién atendía el local hasta ese momento.-

-Fa… Fate-chan. –La aludida se sorprendió al ver a la ojirubí allí.-

-¿Trabajas aquí? –Fate se sorprendió mucho al ver a Nanoha en aquel negocio.-

-Bueno, la verdad es que soy la dueña nyahaha.-Respondió la cobriza.-

-Oh ya veo jajaja, miles de veces pasando por fuera de aquí y jamás se me ocurrió pasar a comprar algo. ¿Tú cocinas estos pasteles? -Preguntó una curiosa Fate.-

-Si y también los cafés, no son la gran cosa pero me esfuerzo lo que puedo… -Dijo un tanto sonrojada la ojiazul.-

-Bien entonces llevaré algo, veamos… Llevaré aquel pastel.-Apuntó Fate ante su decisión a uno que parecía ser de chocolate.-

-¿El de trufa? Nyahaha buena elección, es mi especialidad.-Habló una alegre Nanoha.-

-Estoy ansiosa por probarlo ¿Cuánto es? -Buscaba Fate su billetera en su bolso.-

-Te lo regalo… -Dijo Nanoha sonrojada.-

-¿Eh? ¡No, te pagaré! -Exclamó Fate.-

-Nyahaha anoche hiciste bastante por mi así que no lo hagas, es mi forma de agradecerte… -Se sonrojó la cobriza tras responder.-

-Mou… ¿Segura?... –Pregunto una sonrojada Fate.-

-Segura. –Nanoha le sonrió y le entrego el pastel envuelto en una caja.-

-Gracias. –Sonrió.- Bueno vivo en una de las casa de aquí cerca… Pasaré mástarde a darte mi opinión sobre el pastel. -Aunque Fate estaba más que segura que le agradaría el sabor de aquel paste.-

-De acuerdo, espero no te defraude Fate-chan. –Nanoha sonrió.- Adiós y gracias por tu visita. –Le guiño el ojo a la rubia.-

-Adiós Nanoha… -Fate se marchó.-

Nanohaestuvo toda la tarde atendiendo algunos encargos, un par de pasteles de cumpleaños y una que otra persona que pasaba a servirse algo y pasar un rato agradable. Yuuno la llamó y mensajeo toda esa tarde, pero se negó a contestarle, no quería volver a saber de él.

-¡Nanoha! ¿Se puede saber por qué demonios no me contestabas el celular? –Un Yuuno indignado entró en el pequeño negocio de Nanoha.-

-Yuuno vete de aquí. –Dijo en seco Nanoha con una mirada de rabia y desprecio a aquel chico.-

-¿Qué rayos te pasa?. –La tiró del brazo para que lo mirara.-

-Yuuno, suéltame, me estás lastimando. –Volvió a hablar secamente la cobriza.-

-No sin que me digas que te pasa.-Habló un Yuuno molesto.-

-Pregúntale a tu amante.-Lanzó una enojada ojiazul.-

-¿De qué estás hablando?... –Preguntó Yuuno nervioso e indignado-

-Te vi ayer con esa chica… Y no tengo intenciones de estar con alguien así. Yuuno esto es todo, terminamos.-Nanoha no quería seguir tratando con Yuuno.-

-Tú no vas a terminar conmigo ¿Y qué si te engañé? ¡Sabes que no encontrarás a nadie cómo yo! –Habló Yuuno muy exaltado.-

-Esa es la idea… Ahora vete de aquí. –Habló tratando de mantener la calma y soltándose del agarre de Yuuno.-

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! –Yuuno perdió el control y le dio una fuerte cachetada, Nanoha calló al suelo con el impacto.-

-¡Déjala en paz estúpido!. –Fate al llegar vio como Yuuno golpeo a Nanoha y lo empujó contra la muralla.-

-Fate-chan… -Nanoha tenía la mejilla roja y le corría sangre por el labio.-

-¡Tú no te metas! –Yuuno trató de soltarse del agarre de Fate pero esta le dio un puñetazo en el estómago.-

-¡Esto es por golpear a una mujer estúpido! –Fate le dio otro puñetazo y Yuuno calló al suelo.-

-Maldita, ya me las pagarán ambas… -Yuuno miro a Fate y a Nanoha con odio y se fue del lugar.-

-Nanoha ¿Estás bien? –Fate se arrodillo a donde se encontraba Nanoha mirándola con preocupación.- Tu mejilla está muy hinchada. –Fate la miró con más preocupación y con cuidado retiró con una servilleta la sangre de su labio.-

-Gra… Gracias Fate-chan… Nyahaha otra vez me haz salvado… -Dijo Nanoha sonrojada por la ayuda de la rubia.-

-No me las des… Mou Nanoha tu mejilla está muy hinchada. Te ayudaré a cerrar, necesito deshinchar tú la mejilla.-Fate estaba decidida a sacarla de allí.-

-Pe… Pero…-Habló una insegura cobriza.-

-Nada de peros. –Fate la miró con seriedad.- Debemos hacer que baje esa hinchazón.-

Nanoha no pudo rehusarse y con ayuda de Fate cerró su negocio. Había dejado todo listo así que al menos no tendría mucho de qué preocuparse al irse del lugar. Luego de dejar todo bien asegurado, Fate prefirió llevar a su propia casa a Nanoha, así podría asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Sacó algunos hielos del congelador y los echó en una bolsa. Nanoha algo confundida la esperaba en el comedor de la casa sentada en un sillón.

-Bien acércate. –Fate puso con cuidado la bolsa de hielos en la mejilla de Nanoha para bajar la hinchazón.-

-Aush… -Lanzó Nanoha de pronto.-

-¡Lo siento! ¿Te lastimé? - La miraba una preocubada ojirubí retirando rápidamente la bolsa de su mejilla.-

-Nyahaha no Fate-chan, es sóo que está muy frío…-Respondió Nanoha tomando la bolsa entre sus manos y colocandosela ella misma en la mejilla.-

-Ese estúpido… ¿Cómo se atreve a hacerte esto? -Fate estaba realmente molesta por la reacción de ese joven.-

-No lo sé… Nunca había reaccionado de esa manera… -Respondió Nanoha bajando su mirada.-

-¿Es tu novio? –Preguntó de pronto Fate, no sabía por qué pero al imaginarse aquello sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho.-

-Mi ex novio en realidad… -Dijo Nanoha.- Terminé hoy con él porque ayer lo descubrí engañándome con otra… -Los ojos de Nanoha se apagaron al decir eso.-

-Ya veo… Entonces eso fue lo que pasó ayer… Pero es mejor que hayan terminado. Bueno, lo digo porque si te engañó y encima te golpea el tipo de verdad es un patán. -Fate apenas lo conocía y ya lo detestaba.-

-Nyahaha si, eso creo… -Nanoha clavó la vista en el suelo y Fate se preocupó por la expresión de tristeza que tenía, quiso cambiar el tema y recordó algo.-

-Tu pastel de trufa es el más exquisito que he probado, de verdad eres excelente Nanoha. –Dijo de pronto sonriendo a la cobriza.-

-Nyahaha ¿Enserio te agrado? –Nanoha volvió a sonreír gracias a Fate.-

-Sip, definitivamente es mi favorito. -La ojirubí se sintió feliz al ver que volvía a sonreír.-

-Nyahaha. –Nanoha se había sonrojado ante los comentarios de Fate, era extraño, hace unos minutos estaba triste, pero Fate la hacía sonreír de inmediato, ¿Qué era lo que tenía la rubia que podía hacerla sentir bien con tan poco?-

-Creo que me pasaré más seguido a probar de tus pasteles. -Aseguró Fate.-

-Ve cuando gustes Fate-chan. –Nanoha se dio cuenta de que ya era muy tarde, era mejor que se marchase a su departamento.- Fate-chan es algo tarde, así que será mejor que me vaya, gracias por ayudarme hoy… -Dijo esto con un leve sonrojo.-

-¿Estás segura que estarás bien? Porque si gustas puedes pasar aquí la noche… -Fate se había sonrojado tras proponerle aquello.-

-N…No es necesario Fate-chan, no te preocupes, estaré bien. –Sonrío para tranquilizarla.-

-De acuerdo… Pero te llevaré a tu departamento, al menos así me aseguraré de que llegarás a salvo. -Decició Fate.-

-G…Gracias. -Dijo una sonrojada cobriza.-

Ambas salieron y se subieron a la moto, no hablaron nada en el camino. Ambas iban concentradas en sus pensamientos, en las cosas que habían pasado en el día. Llegaron rápidamente al departamento de Nanoha, Fate estacionó la moto, se sacó su casco y se dedicó a mirar a Nanoha mientras bajaba de la moto y luego como retiraba su casco. Para Fate esos segundos pasaron como horas, no podía evitar pensar lo hermosa que era la chica que tenía en frente, su cabello, su sonrisa, sus ojos… Al pensar esto su corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte, más de lo que ella quisiera, rogaba a los dioses por que no fuera algo audible para la cobriza.

-Gracias Fate-chan… Otra vez. -Bajó apenada su vista.-

-No me las des, ayudarte es un placer. -Dijo Fate sonriendo.-

-Nyahaha. –Nanoha se acercó a Fate y depositó un pequeño beso en su mejilla.- Adiós Fate-chan. -Se despidió la cobriza.-

-A…Adiós Nanoha. –Fate se puso extremadamente roja, para su suerte Nanoha ya había entrado al departamento, y de pronto, como un rayo, cierto recuerdo llego a su mente.-

_*Flashback*_

_-Gracias por jugar conmigo… -Habló la pequeña de ojos carmesí a su nueva amiguita.-_

_-De nada. –Sonrió- Por cierto, mi nombre es Nanoha, espero podamos volver a jugar otro día._

_-Adiós Nanoha. –Dijo sonrojada la pequeña rubia.-_

_-Adiós. –Sonrió y beso la mejilla de su amiga logrando que se sonrojara un poco más.-_

_*Fin Flashback*_

-Ambas… Ambas tienen el mismo nombre… ¿Acaso serás la misma Nanoha de ese día?... -Aquel recuerdo la dejó extremadamente sorprendida, y si era ella?.-


End file.
